The Unexpected surprise
by Li Star
Summary: What will happen if Sakura's father decided to get married again? well that's what my story is about!!! sorry about the title!!
1. Default Chapter

My last story I'll still be doing it but I had a great idea, it just shot right in my head. What will happen if Sakura's father decided to get married again? So this is what I'm going to do for this story. At first I'll just say a bit about what's been happening and where everyone is, obviously Sakura is in Japan. I'm putting Lia in my story. Okay no more blabbing on from me on with this chapter.  
  
The Unexpected Surprise  
  
Sakura sat down by the lake, she knew Madison was looking for her but she couldn't get herself to get up as she wanted to rest and think. She was thinking about her dad he'd been acting really strange lately. Sakura so badly wanted to know why he was this way and Sakura couldn't ask her brother for help. Like he'll help me Sakura thought and then said maybe he will. Tori was away on holiday he had been away for the last half a year and Sakura didn't really want to spoil his fun even if he'd been away for that long. She really missed the whole gang being together. Li, Lia and Meilin they were back in Hong Kong because they were needed. So Sakura was nearly always sad but Madison always somehow ended up making her happy again. What a great friend she is Sakura thought. Kero was his usual self and Yue/Julian had gone with Tori. As for Eli he'd disappeared not leaving a trace and Sakura thought back to England.  
  
~~~okay that's what has happened to everyone and now I'll spice it up a bit. Do I sound weird by any chance because I think I do~~~  
  
"Sakura there you are, I've been looking everywhere for you" Madison said looking at Sakura.  
  
"I think it's time I get up and leave for home" Sakura said in an unhappy mood.  
  
Madison just looked at her friend she couldn't make Sakura the same cheery person she was before everyone spilt and went their different directions. Sakura looked behind herself at Madison and thought to herself why am I being mean?  
  
"Thanks Madison for everything" Sakura said with a nice smile on her face.  
  
Madison looked at Sakura and said to herself "Sakura's slowly going back to normal".  
"Sakura you're finally here, I have something to tell you and show" Sakura's dad said from another room.  
  
Sakura looked around in her living room hoping it to be something small and that her father would sort of tell her what is going on with him. Her father came in to the room and there behind him was a woman. She had glittery blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Who is she? She better be helping out or something, is she going to take me away from my father? Does she think he can't look after me? Sakura had all these questions in her head and didn't know what to think.  
  
"Sakura what is wrong you look like you've seen a ghost" The women said.  
  
How does she know me? Oh no I am going to be adopted am I? Okay Sakura pull your self together it's time for the truth. Sakura took a deep breath and said "How do you know my name?"  
  
"Sakura I know a lot more than you think" The women replied.  
  
Sakura was getting freaked out, if this woman wasn't here to take her away then what was she doing here? Sakura's father saw the confused face of his daughters and thought I better tell her.  
  
"Sakura this is Jessie and well me and her are well" Sakura's father said.  
  
"Is she here to take me away from you because she thinks that you can't look after me, is that it"  
  
"Sakura now why would I want to do a thing like that?" her father said.  
  
Sakura just looked at her father and saw his face he wasn't going to send her away to be adopted but one question still remained who is the woman?  
  
"I just need to know one thing who is Jessie or what is she doing here" Sakura said demandingly.  
  
"Sakura Jessie is my new, new girlfriend" her father said.  
  
Before her father said girlfriend Sakura thought he was going to say wife and then it hit her girlfriend is just as bad.  
  
"But you're older than she is and, and" Sakura couldn't take this she was thinking the fostering idea was better.  
  
"I'm only 2 years younger than your father" Jessie said.  
  
Sakura looked at the two and then to the picture of her mother and father together, which was on the shelf behind them. Sakura felt her eyes watering and a pain in her chest. Whatever it was she knew it wasn't the end, only the beginning.  
  
"This isn't happening" Sakura shouted and tears fell out her eyes as she ran up to her room.  
  
"She just needs a little time to herself, she'll come threw" Jessie said.  
  
"I hope you're right" Sakura's father said to Jessie.  
  
___________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
"Why would he want to do this" Sakura said and then kept on saying it.  
  
She was crying more and more by the second and woke Kero up. "Why are you crying Sakura?" he asked.  
  
Sakura stopped crying all of a sudden and wiped her tears. "Nothing is wrong with me Kero you can go back to sleep, if you want" Sakura quickly said before Kero flew over to her.  
  
"I know you better than that Sakura, tell me what's wrong?" Kero insisted.  
  
Sakura quickly got up and went into her bag pack and took out chocolate chip cookies and waved them infront of Kero's face. Kero forgot all about finding out what is wrong with Sakura and started to munch up the cookies. Sakura didn't want to tell Kero what was wrong because she wanted advice from someone else first.  
Sakura hadn't been out her room since she found out about Jessie. Her father hadn't been up and Sakura found it weird.  
  
"Sakura are you going to send a letter to everyone in Hong Kong?" Kero asked.  
  
"yes, it's been about 2 weeks since I wrote to them last time and I'm going to try writing to Eli again" Sakura said and she was back to her happy mood.  
  
"Remember what you have to tell Nina, Dane and Spiner for me" Kero said yawning, went into his little drawer and fell asleep quickly.  
  
Sakura just smiled at Kero, took out her notebook and pen and tucked into her bed. She started writing and said "It's Li's turn". She said this because she was taking turns to send it to Li, Lia and Meilin.  
  
___________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
~~~Here is what she wrote and I hope it's not too stupid~~~  
  
Dear Li, How is everyone doing? I'm missing all of the gang being together and I wish somehow we were all back together. I'm sorry that I haven't replied quickly but I've been sort of too busy. Before I say anything else Kero wants to tell Nina and Dane that he beat their score, without any help. There was only one problem after defeating the score he broke my controls and I haven't got it fixed yet. That's all Kero wanted to say and is snoring right this moment. Meilin have you defeated Lia in martial arts yet? Li have you heard from Eli because I can't seem to contact him? Every time I send a letter or email I never get a reply and I think Li, you were right about him. Madison and everyone at school are fine and Zachary is getting weirder. I don't know where he is getting all the information from. Tori and Julian are still not back, can you believe they've been away for half a year. I also have some bad news Jessie has joined the family. Confused? Wondering who Jessie is well she is dad's new girlfriend I found out today. I'm really unhappy, I've got tears in my eyes and I can't help thinking about Jessie entering the family. I wish our mother was still here, Lia. I better get some sleep and I hope you reply quicker than I did. See you soon.  
Love from  
  
Sakura  
  
Sakura put her pen and paper away. She went to her bed and slowly went to sleep.  
  
~~~~please read & review and I hope Jessie isn't a stupid name~~~~ 


	2. Its True She's Here Forever

Last time I was saying stupid a lot and I'll try not to this time. This chapter won't have a letter in it like last time although Li has to reply. Don't worry it won't be a dream.  
  
It's True She's Here Forever  
  
Sakura got woken up by a certain somebody, who was eager to get his little hands on food. So Sakura yawned a bit and then got up to change.  
  
"Kero I had a strange dream there was this woman called Jessie and she was my dad's new girlfriend" Sakura said getting changed.  
  
"Well I'm sure it was a nice dream but this little guardian beast wants food" Kero said pointing to his own mouth, which was open wide.  
  
"Good morning Sakura did you sleep peacefully" Sakura's father asked.  
  
"You could say yes" Sakura said making some toast.  
  
"Where are you going with your breakfast Sakura" Her father asked when she was finished.  
  
"Upstairs to my room to eat, if that's fine with you and I'm sure it is" Sakura shouted as she ran upstairs.  
  
"Here you go Kero and one for me" Sakura said picking up a piece of toast from the plate she gave Kero.  
  
"So Sakura have you sent of the letter yet?" Kero asked stuffing his face with sweets now.  
  
"I only wrote it yesterday but I'm going to the post box later on today do you want to come?" Sakura asked Kero.  
  
"I'll think about it" Kero said putting another handful of sweets into his mouth.  
  
___________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
"Sakura were having someone over for dinner" Sakura's father said as she and Kero ran out the house.  
  
"Do you think whoever comes will bring a huge chocolate cream cake" Kero said drooling.  
  
"I'll tell you what Kero if they don't bring anything like that then I'll give you one" Sakura said.  
  
"That's really nice of you but you don't have any chocolate cream cake" Kero said.  
  
"I'll buy one after I post this letter, Lia needs to know what's going on" Sakura said.  
  
"What did you write anyway, is it the usual I miss everyone" Kero asked.  
  
"Yeah but I forgot what was really important I wrote for Lia" Sakura said thinking back.  
  
"Why don't you open and check it?" Kero said to her popping out her bag for the hundredth time.  
  
"I can't it's already sealed up" Sakura said and then said "Kero get back inside".  
  
Sakura and Kero finally got to the post box. Sakura posted the letter and Kero kept telling her to hurry up. They both went to the cake shop and bought almost everything except the chocolate cream cake.  
  
"I hope she doesn't notice the big bites in her cakes" Sakura said thinking about all the things Kero took a bite out of.  
  
"Relax she won't, my bark is worse than my bite" Kero said.  
  
Sakura just looked confused. Sakura and Kero were waiting at Penguin Park for Madison to come; she was supposed to be meeting them.  
  
___________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
"Sakura come on let's go and you can also see what I've made for you" Madison shouted.  
  
"Sakura, get up Madison is calling you" Kero said waving his arms infront of Sakura.  
  
Sakura was just looking into thin air thinking again. Madison had come to get Sakura and was trying to get Sakura's attention.  
  
"May I be of some assistance?" One of Madison's security guards asked.  
  
"Yes we need to get Sakura's attention" Madison said.  
The body guard didn't get Sakura's attention but instead she picked Sakura up and put her in the limo. Kero quickly went into Madison's hair and she went into the limo after Sakura had been put in by her body guard.  
  
"What am I doing in here? And when did I get here?" Sakura asked.  
  
Madison and Kero fell down (anime style). Kero saw all the food and then started gulping up all the food.  
  
"Sakura you should really watch it you know, you were in your day dreams again" Madison told Sakura.  
  
"I didn't mean too, sorry, so what did you want to show me?" Sakura said.  
  
"I have made brand new costumes for everyone, I've sent off Li's, Lia's and Meilin's" Madison said.  
  
"Madison you don't have to keep on making them and let me guess you also made one for me" Sakura said.  
  
Madison nodded and took out Sakura's costume it was pale pink and bright green. The green really got into your eyes.  
  
"So Sakura I want to see you wearing it, I've asked everyone else to send me a picture of them wearing my costumes I sent them" Madison said.  
  
Sakura moaned at first and then took the costume and went into Madison's limo bathroom. When she came out Kero had finished eating and was checking out the costume. As for Madison she was taking snapshots of Sakura and after the snapshots filming her.  
  
"What time is it?" Sakura asked Madison.  
  
They were in Madison's room and Madison was running backwards and forwards trying to find the previous films of Sakura. Madison didn't answer Sakura.  
  
"Madison I have to go, I've got a guest coming, Kero come on let's go" Sakura said grabbing Kero and running home.  
  
___________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Sakura and Kero got home just in time and Sakura seen a woman in her living room. Later on Sakura was in her room telling Kero about the women in her dream and how she felt she was real.  
  
"Sakura have you ever seen her before today?" Kero asked.  
  
Then it hit Sakura that's what she told Lia about Jessie or was her name something else.  
  
"Kero I seen her yesterday and that's why I was crying" Sakura said realizing that she had forgotten it wasn't a dream.  
  
"Well Sakura that shows how much you know" Kero said.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean Kero?" Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura come on downstairs now, you've been cooped up there too long" Sakura heard her father say.  
  
Kero was glad Sakura's father had called her or he wouldn't have lived to eat anything else. Sakura walked downstairs slowly she didn't want to speak to Jessie or even look at her. Sakura took a deep breath and told herself to be brave it was only a woman after all. She'd faced more terrible things than this.  
  
"Finally Sakura you're here, come and have a seat" Jessie said and wanted Sakura to sit next to her.  
  
Sakura didn't look at her and then sat next to her father. Her father went in and out of the living room bringing the food. Sakura didn't want to talk to Jessie and Jessie tried but Sakura ignored her, all Sakura could think about was her own mother.  
  
"Sakura I know you don't want to talk to me or you maybe even hate me but I can't help it if I love your father and I know for certain in return he loves me" Jessie said.  
  
Sakura felt shocked how dare she bring her father into the conversation, which hadn't been started properly yet.  
  
"He loves my mother and always will" Sakura shouted at Jessie and tears started to come out of Sakura's eyes.  
  
"You just don't get it I love him and he loves me" Jessie said.  
  
Sakura felt shocked and slowly looked at Jessie. Jessie saw the shocked face and she thought of something nice to say.  
  
"Sakura I didn't mean to hurt your feelings can you forgive me" Jessie said with a smile on her face.  
  
Sakura didn't answer and just looked away outside into her garden. Sakura's father came in and then they all started eating.  
  
___________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
The alarm clock was ringing and Sakura just ignored it. When she got up she knew for certain she was going to be late for school. So she decided to stop time with the time card. As Sakura got out of her house she looked in the mail box and there were two letters addressed to her. Once Sakura got to school she started time again and wasn't late.  
  
"Now to open the first letter" Sakura said.  
  
The letter was from Li and he was just answering her back. He said that Lia was very suspicious about the Jessie character and says that you shouldn't trust her. Meilin hasn't defeated Lia yet and every time she loses she puts all her anger out on me was another thing he said. He also said something for Kero, Nina and Dane had both defeated their old score and were way ahead of their old score. To annoy Sakura a bit he said that everyone should listen to what he has to say about people because he's always right and never wrong. In the end for P.S he wrote that there was a photo of him, Lia and Meilin in their costumes and that they'd sent one to Madison as well.  
  
"Trust Li, to tell everything he thinks" Madison said as she was also reading her letter and had just finished.  
  
"Madison have you seen the photo of all of them in their costumes" Sakura said smiling and looking at the photo.  
  
"It's hard to catch the real image as Meilin is the only one smiling" Madison said looking at the photo.  
  
Madison and Sakura started to laugh and then the teacher came in.  
  
___________________________________________________________________ __________  
Sakura still hadn't opened the other letter because every time she tried she got interrupted by someone. Madison and Sakura were just at the gate of there school when Sakura saw someone she didn't want to see.  
  
"Sakura your father isn't going to be home tonight so I'm going to be looking after you" Jessie said.  
  
"Sakura is that the woman you told me about" Madison whispered to Sakura.  
  
"Yes but I really don't want to spend my time with her" Sakura said.  
  
"Oh hi Jessie the devil" Madison said but the devil was in a small voice.  
  
Sakura was laughing along with Madison and Jessie looked confused.  
  
"Sakura come on let's go to your house" Jessie said.  
  
"Sakura see you tomorrow and tell me how it goes" Madison said.  
  
"If I survive" Sakura said and then Jessie said "survive what?"  
  
Sakura hadn't talked to Jessie at all and didn't intend to. Sakura was in her room and then she finally found the time to open the second letter. To Sakura's surprise it was from Eli and she started to read it.  
  
~~~~~~okay so tell me was this chapter too shabby or what? Please R+R~~~~~~ 


End file.
